


First Date

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	First Date

Saturday, finally, the day you had been waiting for ever since you met Michael. It was 12 already, which meant you had exactly four hours until he was coming to pick you up. Four o'clock in the afternoon seemed a bit early for a date, but it was Michael, and it was going to be worth it. You showered.  _3 ½ hours left._ Did your hair.  _2 ½ hours left._ Did your makeup. _2 hours left._ Tried on every outfit in your closet, or at least it felt like every outfit.  _1 hour left._  You stared at your mirror and examined your dress, was it too formal? 

Maybe it was too casual. You didn’t want Michael to be at your front door and have to wait because you weren’t dressed properly. You decided with 45 minutes left, to text Michael “what exactly should I wear for this date?” He replied quickly “something nice-ish, but I don’t think heels are a good idea.”  _Dress nice, no heels, okay I can do that._ You rummaged around the nicer side of your closet and found a navy blue skater dress. The sleeves only went to your elbows, it was nice, but not so nice that you might look overdressed. You quickly put on your heart locket and grabbed your black combat boots. You were about to lace up the left one when the doorbell rang, you hopped over to the door on one foot while you finished tying the other. You swung open the door and saw Michael kneeling down fiddling with his boots too. He stood up and cleared his throat “hah, sorry, shoelace was untied, didn’t want to fall over.” He was wearing a buttoned up blue flannel and skinny jeans.  _Thank god I’m not overdressed._ You opened the screen door “would you like to come in?” Michael pointed behind him, “oh uh- y/n, we have to go, I uh- I took a cab.” You grabbed your purse and walked outside “oh, well then let’s go!” you said, locking the door behind you. He opened the cab door for you and the two of you sat awkwardly inside for a minute. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s going to be a long ride” Michael said as he ran his hand through his hair. You smiled at him and buckled in “it’s no big deal, more time to talk.” The two of you played twenty questions for what only seemed like a few minutes. Time flies when you’re having fun. “We’re here” said the cab driver, Michael quickly paid him and told him not to wait. You were in a big parking lot and all you saw was a little red house with towering walls on both sides.  _Wait, that scent is oddly familiar…_ You turned to Michael slowly, “Where are we exactly?”

He smiled and grabbed your hand, “keep walking, you’ll see.” The two of you walked across the parking lot and into the small red house, it turned out to be a shop. There was a small older woman who greeted you, “ah, 6 o'clock on the dot!” She opened the door on the other side of the room and waved for you to go through. You and Michael walked outside and that’s when you remembered everything, “Michael.. is this what I think it is?” He picked you up bridal style and swung you into the hay covered wagon that was in front of you. “If you think it’s the pumpkin patch from when you were younger that you told me you loved, then yes, it is exactly what you think it is.” He climbed in with you and gestured at the man steering it to go. You bounced along the dirt path and waved to all the other people you passed, one little girl thought you were the “Pumpkin princess.” When the two of you got down, the man instructed both of you to each pick a pumpkin. Michael picked a smaller one and put it in the wagon, but you wanted the biggest one you could find. He laughed as you carried your enormous pumpkin over to the wagon, he offered help, but you were no damsel in distress. Michael stared at you and your pumpkin as you rode to your next destination, “wow y/n, you really know how to pick ‘em.”

Eventually you got to small wooden building that said “Pam’s Pumpkin Perfections”, the sign that normally would have said open said “reserved for Michael and guest.” You walked in and the owner greeted the two of you. She took both pumpkins and invited you both to watch as she carved Michael’s into a masterpiece and turned yours into a meal. She served the two of you and left the room. You smiled as Michael devoured his pumpkin themed dinner “this really has been the best date ever.” He handed you a small sticker with a pumpkin on it that said “y/n and Michael’s Pumpkin Patch 2015.” After dinner the two of you went around on the wagon a few more times before finally leaving. You fell asleep on the cab ride home but Michael didn’t mind having you sleep on his shoulder. When you got home at 11 you hugged him and said goodnight, and you could hear Michael when he walked away saying “yeah, that was a good night.” 


End file.
